


Turn Me to the Left Until We Got the Right

by st_elsewhere



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Breast Fucking, Drabble, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, kudos n comments keep the doctors away, lmao here ya go with the titty fucking lookit it's more than 200 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_elsewhere/pseuds/st_elsewhere
Summary: Adam doesn't have tits, clearly Jordan isobsessed.A sequel towhat I wrote back in 2016.





	Turn Me to the Left Until We Got the Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Booperesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booperesque/gifts).



> HENDOLLANA REMAINS SUPERIOR. Gawd.
> 
> Go to booperesque.tumblr.com for more of her peach tart's (Adam) tits. They're amazing. His tits, I mean.
> 
> Hope you all will be entertained /violent coughing/  
>   
>   
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m still interested.”

“In what?”

Jordan flicks his gaze a little lower to where Adam’s chest is. He’s wearing a thin cotton sleeping shirt. White. There are two twin peaks jutting out against the fabric. And with the way he’s slumping against the headboard with his pillow propped on his back, well. It does look like he’s got twin mounds. What did Jordan call them again the last time? _Tits?_ Fucking hell.

Adam snorts, shoving his free hand that’s not holding his phone to Jordan’s hilariously serious expression. They’re lounging in his bed, it’s a beautiful Saturday morning, and they haven’t even had breakfast yet. In fact, those were Jordan’s first words right after waking up.

“Right,” Adam says, scoffing, wanting to cover his chest but he’s not some sort of a prude. Let the man suffer. “Too early for this.”

“Come on,” Jordan is wide awake now. His big body and big movement are jostling the duvet. He’s already sleeping shirtless, and with one quick gaze to his silk black boxer down there, Adam understands that his not-boyfriend is sporting a semi.

Jordan continues, borderline whining if that’s even possible, “You just have to lie down.”

Adam rolls his eyes. “And not think of England?”

“Consent is always important,” Jordan hums, blinks, and says, “please?”

Adam laughs at that. It’s _cute_ , okay? Besides, nothing interesting is happening in Instagram, so maybe… a morning shag is a good idea.

But Jordan doesn’t stick around for this long if he hasn’t been tolerating Adam’s love for making a little scene. Adam clicks his tongue as he puts away his phone on the nightstand, sends Jordan a sassy look that he’s learned together with how to say _yaaasssss_ in a totally less than ironic manner, and lifts his sleeping shirt high enough until his bare chest is on display.

Jordan is silent as he climbs to straddle Adam’s lap.

“Eager, are we?” Adam teases, but Jordan is just taking his cock out, getting harder now, circling his thick and long fingers around the cut head.

Adam is not complaining.

“It will be over quick,” Jordan confesses, but he doesn’t sound embarrassed whatsoever. Adam’s mouth waters at the close proximity of Jordan’s beautiful, beautiful cock near his face. He won’t mind if Jordan wants his mouth first to lube up his cock, but he’s not going to offer such luxury, nope.

“You know what? Stay like this.” Jordan hums, sits down on Adam’s thighs, and leans over to get the lube from the nightstand’s lowest shelf.

Jordan works like a machine. Everything happens so fast Adam gasps when Jordan’s cold with lube cock is slotting itself in the space between his pecs. It’s throbbing _hot_ against his skin.

And then Jordan starts thrusting.

“What the—“ Adam coughs, squirming and gripping Jordan’s ass, pressing him closer. “Aren’t I supposed to, like, squishing my pecs tight? Do you even feel anything at all?”

“Huh,” Jordan grunts, “do it then.”

“Dammit,” Adam curses, but complies. His whole body jerks when he gets his hands on his… considerably more _prominent_ pecs (not tits), and he squeezes the underside, hunching forward a little, making his more prominent pecs trapping Jordan’s cock in between the tight space. _God_ , he’s not sure if this is a blessing or a curse, really.

“Good?” he asks Jordan, probably mocking a little, and Jordan is too far gone as he’s breathing through his mouth, thrusting _hard_ with such a purpose that Adam is worried his skin will be chaffed. Gah.

Jordan has a hand to guide his cock, and every time he’s pulling back, when his cockhead is teasing the beginning of the created space before making its way in between, Adam can’t help but to moan. The sliding and the thickness are, apparently, a good combination, because his own cock is twitching now.

Adam moans loud when Jordan spurts a copious amount of precome to his neck and clavicles.

Jordan is laughing. He moves his hands from the bed’s frame to cup Adam’s pecs, rubbing the nipples, pressing Adam further to the bed, practically immobile.

Adam growls as he feels himself _leaking_.

Jordan continues rubbing and pulling at Adam’s nipples, and Adam is lying down now, taking everything, wanting to touch his own cock but he can’t let go of his pecs. Jordan needs to come first.

The bed is moving along with Jordan’s vigorous thrusting. More precome is decorating Adam’s neck and clavicles, squelching and sticky.

Jordan finally comes with a low moaning, pulling back so he can aim his shot exactly to Adam’s nipples—both of them—and Adam spits to his left hand before stroking his cock in a hurried pace, chasing his orgasm that he can feel is originated from his used pecs and rubbed raw nipples.

(They fuck in the shower then, and again when Adam is trying to make toasts for breakfast. All in all, it’s a good lazy Saturday.)

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
